The Longest Summer
by Atlantis1
Summary: Set in the summer before Buffy started college. A mistress from Hell wants to play a game. When Buffy and Angel are her victims, and Angel's soul is gone, Buffy seeks help from an unusal source... Angelus.
1. Are You Game?

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT THE VILLAINS (EXCLUDING ANGELUS), BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON, MUTANT ENEMIES, THE WB AND FOX. I only borrowed them for the story and the fun of writing & reading it. no copyright infringements intended.  
  
  
AUTHOR: Atlantis (naughtism@yahoo.com)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first BtVS fanfiction. I wrote it in October 1999, just before S4 & S1 of AtS started.  
  
  
I  
  
The street was so alive, so full of people. The girl looked around her, fascinated by the glowing lights and neon signs. Finally, she reached her destination. She left the small town life in favor of the big city of angels.   
Sometimes she thought of her parents, working in the fields, thinking about her. But her hard worker folks rarely had time for her. She had neither money nor a place to stay, but all of that was better than sleeping in the barn which was her house.   
  
The girl walked out of the public shelter. The dinner was gross, but it was still food…... at least supposed to be food..   
She noticed a tall man, dressed in black, looking at her. She felt a twitch in her stomach... fear. Her heart started beating faster, threatening to burst out of her chest. There are many people out here, she thought to herself, trying to calm herself down, while beginning to walk faster. Nothing would happen to me here...   
  
She felt hands on her shoulder. The man turned her around... she gazed at his monstrous features, revealing his white fangs. Before she could even cry out, the thing pierced her neck with his fangs. She felt her body weaken. Then she felt dizzy, her sight became foggy, when she saw some black figure ripping the thing that sucked her neck away from her. She fell down to the floor, thinking her blurred eyes are deceiving her, because the thing that was a man before turn to dust in front of her. She could only moan softly, when she felt someone (or something?) lifts her off the ground.   
  
II   
  
The girl opened her eyes, she was at the hospital. She was still feeling dizzy, then it wasn't just a bad dream. She saw the blood bag near the bed. Los Angeles wasn't fun anymore. She just wanted to go back home.   
  
In the evening, the doctors informed her she would be released by morning. They told her a man brought her to the hospital. She suffered from a loss of blood, due to a cut in her neck. They thought she slumped on a sharp thing. After the doctor left, she saw a tall man, dressed in black. She became alerted, and sat on her bed.   
  
"What do you want?" she asked in a trembling voice.   
  
The man walked forward slowly. He was very handsome, and looked pretty calm.   
  
"I won't hurt you. I just wanted to check out if you were okay", He said.   
  
Her face brightened. "It was you. You saved me and brought me here".   
  
He nodded. "I'll let you rest now", He turned to walk away.   
  
"Wait..." she called after him. He stopped and turned to look at her.   
  
"What's your name?" she asked.   
  
"My name's Angel", He said with a slight nod.   
  
"Woah..." she murmured. "You are certainly my angel".   
  
Angel smiled slightly. "Well, I have to go now. You should go back to your home".   
  
"I don't have a home", She said, suddenly saddened. "I ran away".   
  
Angel didn't respond. It was one thing to save the girl from a bloodthirsty vampire, but to start questioning her about her life. It wasn't his line.   
  
"What was that thing anyway? It looked like a monster".   
  
"I think you should go home. It's not exactly a safe haven for runaway kids", He said slowly.   
  
"Then let me come with you. I can't go back home".   
  
"I can't take you with me".   
  
"Please".   
  
"I'm sorry. Your parents must be worried".   
  
"They never cared that I was there", She shrugged.   
  
"I can't take you, I'm sorry".   
  
III   
  
"Who's the chicka, Angel?" Doyle gazed at the girl sitting in the office, not far away from there. Talking with Cordelia.   
  
"Her name's Coral. She doesn't have a place to stay".   
  
"So now you're adopting street kids?"   
  
"She ran away from home and was attacked by Larius".   
  
"Larius? Man, that bastard is..."   
  
"Dead". Angel cut him off.   
  
"Dead?"   
  
"Yup. I staked him".   
  
"Way to go! I can't believe it", Doyle took off his hat. "I salute you".   
  
"Now, we just need to convince that girl to go home".   
  
They headed to the office. Coral jumped on her feet. "I want to help you Angel. I can help you fight all the demons, vampires and the other things". She said, excited.   
  
Both Angel and Doyle gazed at Cordelia. She looked at them.   
  
"What? Wasn't she suppose to join us?"   
  
Angel and Doyle exchanged looks.   
  
"We could use the manpower, I got an appointment to the manicurist on Tuesday". Cordelia waved her hands. "Look at my nails! They need CPR, all this saving the world thing doesn't do good for nails".   
  
IV   
  
"Angel..." Buffy whispered softly when she saw him in front of her. "Is it really you?" she walked closer. They embraced. She felt his strong arms around her waist. "I missed you". She whispered. He lowered his head. His lips close to hers. "I missed you too. I should have come back sooner", Then he brushed his lips over hers and she returned the kiss. She closed her eyes as the kiss deepened, and brushed her hand over his spiky hair. She opened her eyes when their lips parted and gazed at his game face. "Oh, I really should have come back sooner", He smiled, but his smile was evil. She looked at him horrified. "Angel?" she whispered.   
  
He grasped her tight and sank his teeth in her neck.   
  
Buffy woke up, covered with cold sweat. She panted and looked around her. "Angel..." she whispered. Her head was heavy and she felt weak. She tried to go to the window, to breathe fresh air, but she felt her legs can't hold her, then she blacked out.   
  
################  
  
  
"Okay, so during the day you'll stick with me. I'll show you around. L.A is heaven for girls like us. I'll take you to the finest shoeS stores around. We'll get you off this peasant outfit... a real makeover... only we will have to get some money first-"   
  
Angel and Doyle listened to Cordelia talking to Coral.   
  
"Well, maybe she will go home after all". Said Doyle.   
  
Angel dropped down to his knees.   
  
"Well... it wasn't that funny, pal". Doyle bent down.   
  
Angel moaned. An image of Buffy in bed flashed in his head. He gasped in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
Then after a moment, Angel got up again. "Something's going on". He whispered. "Buffy.." he frowned.   
  
He put his hand on Doyle's shoulder. "Take care of the ladies. I have to go".   
  
"Have to go? Where? Angel buddy, I don't like it... I'm the one with the brain messages!"   
  
But Angel already walked away.   
  
"I can feel something bad coming up our way". Doyle whispered to himself.   
  
  
V   
  
  
He looked out of the dark windows of his car. All the familiar sights of the familiar road. It was the third time he was driving in that road. Something was going on and he didn't like it. The image of her face, full of pain and suffering. It hurt too much. He forced himself not to think of her, let alone burst back into her life. But he wanted to make sure she's okay. Just watching her from a distance was safe enough. It was summertime, so he knew she still hasn't started her college education. He will watch her go out with her friends to the bronze, or the mall, or whatever. Just a glimpse of her and he'll be calm again.   
  
He got back into town in the middle of the night. Driving past his mansion, old, very vivid memories of his days (or rather nights) there, both as Angel and Angelus. He remembered when –and how- Angelus killed the land lord and got the place for himself. He stopped his car and walked to the mansion. He could already smell the sun in the horizon. As much as he wanted to see Buffy and make sure she's okay, he needed to stay alive in order to do so.   
  
As the sun lit up its final rays and sank into the horizon, Angel left the mansion and headed towards Buffy's house. Just a glimpse, he told himself all the way there. Don't let her know you were back.   
  
He climbed on the tree that grew conveniently in front of her window. He remembered sitting on that tree, watching her sleeping. Her room was empty. But it was figured, as it was very early in the evening. She probably hanging out with her friends, or in the graveyard staking new risen vampires...   
  
He heard a car, and looked down to see Joyce walking into the house.   
  
She looked like she could use a good sleep. All his senses screamed out that there was something very wrong going on.   
  
He jumped off the tree, and started walking. He wondered where would Giles be now, when the slayer was no longer in high school. Did he apply for a job at the college library?   
  
Just as he suspected, no one even bothered to rebuilt Sunnydale High. Angel left the place, starting to wander around again. There weren't many people around, now that too many people knew what things possessed their streets at night, no one ever lived the way they used to. He wondered if that was the purpose of fighting evil. Once he used to think fighting the evil was meant so the people could live peacefully and walk safely in the streets. But now, no one dared to go out after sunset. Fear ruled everybody.   
  
The Bronze was empty. No sign of Buffy in the graveyard as well.   
  
Then he saw her. Coral was walking the streets looking around. Then he felt the vampire. He knew she was followed, ready to become breakfast. He didn't waste any second and called her name. She smiled when she saw him. Then the vampire attacked. Angel rushed to her aid and kicked the vampire away. Coral started screaming.   
  
The vampire was dazed for a moment, then charged once more. Angel punched him and threw him away. The vampire landed on his back, then got up and ran way.   
  
"Yay! You beat the crap outta him!" Coral exulted and Angel huffed. "You are some vampire-magnet. What are you doing here?" He was slightly upset at her arrival.   
  
"I came after you. I didn't feel safe with those two clowns there in L.A. I wanted to be with you".   
  
Angel shrugged. "Well, hopefully, I'm gonna see what I want to see and we'll be back with those clowns in no time".   
  
"What are we looking for, then?"   
  
Angel started walking again, and she followed him. "A friend", He said huskily.   
  
  
VI   
  
  
Giles lifted his head off the book he was reading. He wondered who could that be. Seldom had he had anyone visiting him. He managed to get himself up from the pile of books that covered him, and went to the door. He gazed stunned at Angel, standing in his door.   
  
"Angel?" he took off his glasses. Then he noticed the girl that stood there with him.   
  
"May I come in?"   
  
"Of course... come in please.." Giles opened the door and the two entered.   
  
"I see you moved the library here". Said Angel, looking at the piles of books all messed up in the small apartment.   
  
"Ye... yes". Murmured Giles and put his glasses back on.   
  
"So I guess you heard the unfortunate news", Giles gazed at the girl.   
  
Angel noticed his stares. "Oh, that's Coral. I rescued her from a vampire down town. What news?" he returned his gaze from Coral to Giles.   
  
"Didn't you hear? Then what are you doing back here?"  
  
"I needed to check out Buffy was alright... I had some... seizure... and I saw her in pains"... Angel swallowed the last words.   
  
Giles paled. "That's very interesting... Buffy is... is..."  
  
"Is what?" Angel locked his eyes on Giles.   
  
"She's been hospitalized". Giles said quietly. "Two days ago".   
  
"What?"   
  
"She's sick... I I I don't know what she has... the doctors seems to be incapable of identifying her symptoms..." Giles murmured . I'm researching my books to see if there's some sort of a slayer disease that might have es-escaped the doctors' knowledge".  
  
"Did you try to contact the council?"   
  
"They wouldn't help... They still have some grudge against us."   
  
"I have to go there and see her", Angel turned to go.   
  
"Where's your friend?" asked Giles.   
  
Angel suddenly became aware to the fact Coral was no longer there. "Hmmm she probably went to wander around again. I don't have time to look for her. I'll go to the hospital. If you see her make sure she doesn't go anywhere".   
  
He saw Xander at the cafeteria, but he didn't stop to say hello. He rushed to the room where Buffy stayed. Willow and Oz were sitting there, holding hands.   
  
"Angel!" Willow got up when she saw him.   
  
He looked down at Buffy. She looked awful. Covered with sweat and yet so pale.   
  
"How is she?" he asked.   
  
Willow frowned. "Not good. The doctors don't know what she has".   
  
Angel leaned down and touched Buffy's forehead gently.   
  
"She called your name a few times, she was delusioning". Informed him Willow.   
  
"Angel..." Buffy whispered.   
  
"I'm here". He said softly, quietly.   
  
She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at him. "You must never come back..." she whispered.   
  
  
############  
  
  
  
  
"I think her disease has something to do with me". Angel told Giles, back in his apartment.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I felt her pain. I saw her suffering. Now she told me I shouldn't have come back to town".   
  
"I believe you two share a strong connection. Especially after you... you..." Giles hesitated. "Well, you did drink her blood".   
  
Angel winced at the memory.   
  
"And before you turned... into Angelus... she had those nightmares where you died".   
  
"Maybe it's my turn to cure her". Angel said in a low tone.   
  
"What do you think?" Giles stared at him.   
  
"I don't know. Have you found anything yet?"   
  
"Nothing. I'm at a total loss here. And Joyce... she's hysterical. She blames me. Buffy's fever is not decreasing. The doctors gave her a week".   
  
Angel frowned. "Not if that's up to me".   
  
  
VII   
  
  
"You should go now. The sun is up in less than an hour". Giles glanced at Willow, Xander & Oz who fell asleep earlier. Xander wasn't too happy to see Angel back in town, but he didn't say a word, surprisingly.   
  
Angel took one last look at Buffy and turned to leave.   
  
"If there is a change, let me know", He said, though he knew there wouldn't be any good news.   
  
"Angel", He turned around and saw Buffy standing in the middle of the room. "Buffy, are you all right?" he tried to reach her.   
  
"Don't come closer, Angel. She will kill you", She said.   
  
He couldn't see anyone. The room was dark and empty.   
  
"Am I dreaming?" he asked her.   
  
"Yes. You shouldn't have come back here, Angel. You must go".   
  
"Will you die?"   
  
"It doesn't matter".   
  
"Buffy..." his voice trembled.   
  
"I can't watch you revert again. I rather die", She said, her eyes full of tears.   
  
He moved closer to touch her.   
  
"Angel, no! She will come!" she screamed and stepped backwards.   
  
"How lovely, my two love birds. But are you really ready to sacrifice yourselves for one another?"   
  
Angel turned to look at the familiar voice, and found himself staring at Coral.   
  
  
Angel gasped and woke up. He panted and looked around him. It was already past sunset.   
  
He left for the hospital. Giles and Joyce were in Buffy's room. There was no sign of the others.   
  
"Angel", Joyce was surprised to see him.   
  
"Hello, Joyce". He said quietly.   
  
"She was just screaming your name", Said Joyce after a moment of silence.   
  
"I know... I..." he gazed at Buffy. "I've been in her dream. Or maybe she was in mine..."   
  
He turned to Giles. "Have you seen the girl that came with me?" he asked him.   
  
"No. Not since she left".   
  
"I think she might have something to do with Buffy's condition".   
  
"What?"   
  
Angel looked miserable. "I don't know. I thought you might know something".   
  
"Maybe I can clear it up for you", They all turned to see Coral standing at the door.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Angel, angrily.   
  
"I am Coralancus. Queen of the eighth realm in the north". She smiled.   
  
"North of what?" asked Joyce.   
  
"Hell..." Said Giles.   
  
"Oh," Said Joyce, confused. Then she frowned. "... Oh".   
  
"Coralancus... mistress demon of the lost souls. The eighth realm... Thesulah?" asked Giles, still pondering.   
  
"Yes, that's right. I see you learned your material well, Mr. Giles".   
  
Angel looked at her. "What do you want from us?"   
  
"Your beloved Buffy is going to die within 3 days. Unless you will return something that belongs to me".   
  
They all kept staring at her. "What?" asked Giles.   
  
"Your soul, Angel", She said, confidant. "It belongs to me".   
  
"But wouldn't that kill him?" asked Joyce, looking at Giles for an answer. Angel and Giles exchanged looks. Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them with his handkerchief.   
  
"It will bring back Angelus", He said huskily, looking down.   
  
"Is that bad? Who is Angelus?" asked Joyce.   
  
Angel sighed. "It's the demon in me, Joyce. It's the bad vampire I used to be".   
  
"Oh..." she frowned again.   
  
"Isn't there another way? Can't you cure her?" Giles turned to Coral.   
  
"Then it won't be fun. I was quiet when the gypsies took his soul back to earth. It was fun seeing him miserable and all. But now it's no longer fun".   
  
"Then take my soul and cure her. Without unleashing Angelus. I rather be dead", Said Angel firmly.   
  
"I'm afraid that would take all the fun out of the game. You won't get to hurt Buffy, and she won't get to kill you", Coral smiled wickedly.   
  
"We can't do it", Said Giles, stepping forward.   
  
"You got three days to decide. I'll be waiting. She will be dead", Coral walked backwards until she vanished into the air.   
  
"I have to do it", Angel said quietly, looking at Buffy.   
  
"You'll bring back Angelus. I don't know what havoc you... he... will provoke until we can... stop him". Giles emphasized his last words, he didn't want to say what he feared. They would have to kill him, because cursing him would be impossible with the mistress of Thesulah against them.   
  
"Then lock me in a room, and kill me right after you make sure Buffy is alright".   
  
"Are you sure? Buffy would..."   
  
"She forced me to drink her in order to heal. I'm doing the same now. I'll go back to where I suppose to be. And she'll be back here".   
  
"I knew you'd come around", Said Coral, walking inside again.   
  
"Let them lock me up first", Angel demanded. Before they could say another word, wind started blowing in the room. There was a flash of blinding light. Angel could hear Buffy calls his name for the last time. Giles and Joyce fell on the floor to hide from the strong wind.   
  
Angel and Buffy looked at each other.   
  
"Angel, no", She said. "I love you, Buffy", He said. She reached out her hand to touch him, he sent his hand to touch hers, but never reached her. Her last call echoed in his head, and then everything was black and quiet.   
  
TBC...  



	2. Game On

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT THE VILLAINS (EXCLUDING ANGELUS), BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON, MUTANT ENEMIES, THE WB AND FOX. I only borrowed them for the story and the fun of writing & reading it. no copyright infringements intended.  
  
  
AUTHOR: Atlantis (naughtism@yahoo.com)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first BtVS fanfiction. I wrote it in October 1999, just before S4 & S1 of AtS started.  
  
  
"GAME ON"  
  
  
I   
  
Everything happened so fast.   
"What's goin on? We heard shouting..." Willow and Oz came rushing through the door, only to stop in amazement. Buffy was standing in the room. Angel was on the floor, so were Giles, Joyce and a girl. Buffy looked at them frightened. She turned her face back to Angel. He started to wake up, lifting his head slowly. He seemed dazed. Then, very quickly he recovered and was back on his feet, his game face on.   
  
Oz and Willow looked at the two holding an intense gaze at each other. Then Angel roared and pushed Buffy out of the way. Fleeing out of the room, knocking Willow and Oz to the ground on the way.   
  
The other three people got up. Giles exchanged stares with Buffy. Joyce rushed to her.   
  
"Buffy!" she cried out and hugged her tight.   
  
"What was that?" Willow got up and walked inside. Buffy released herself from her mother's squeeze. She moved to the girl and caught her by her throat, strangling her. "Bring Angel back", She hissed.   
  
The girl's eyes were wide-open with fear and pain and she coughed. Buffy walked forward until she smashed the girl's back against the wall. Not releasing her tight grip on her neck.  
  
"Stop..." murmured the girl. "You're... killing me..."   
  
"BRING HIM BACK!" Buffy raised her voice, tightening her grip.  
  
"Buffy, I don't think it's the same g g girl... thing". Giles interrupted. Buffy let go of the girl and she sank to the floor, coughing and rubbing her neck.   
  
"Who are you?" Buffy looked down at the girl.   
  
The girl started crying. "I just thought L.A would be a better place than my home... I was bored and I wanted to have fun", She cried.   
  
Giles looked at Buffy. "I think that demon possessed her body", He turned to the girl.   
  
"Is your name Coral?" he asked. The girl sniffed, and looked up at him. "What? No... I'm Sarah. I just wanna go home!" she cried.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms and turned away. "Don't worry. You'll be home soon".   
  
"Do you remember anything that happened to you since you... you were... since you came to L.A?"   
  
The girl was now having a hiccup phase, followed by her tears and sniffs. "There was a thing... hurting me... in the neck. Then someone... saved me... turned the thing to ashes and took me to the hospital", She said between breaths.   
  
"Angel", Said Buffy quietly.   
  
"What happened then?" Giles kept questioning the girl.   
  
"I woke up in the hospital, thinking I wanted to go home. And then that was it..."   
  
"You don't remember nothing at all up to now?" he took off his glasses and stepped closer to her.   
  
"Well..." she hesitated. "There was this place... I thought I was dreaming..." she looked at Buffy. "It was like... I couldn't get out... it was like being stuck in a mirror. It was like this crystal ball, and I was caught inside..." the girl brushed her fingers over her nose, sniffing. "Then I woke up here".   
  
Buffy turned to Willow, Willow smiled widely and hugged her. "You're okay! I'm so happy!" she said. "Well not happy that... that Angel was... you know..." Willow started to murmur.   
  
"He saved my life", Buffy sighed. "Even though I told him not to".   
  
"So what now?" Willow asked, looking over Buffy's shoulder.   
  
"Giles trying to question runaway queen of the lizards over there, Mom being emotional... and". She stopped and lowered her eyes.   
  
"Angel being Angelus again".   
  
II   
  
Buffy was released home, after final examinations.  
  
"What he did was very brave," Joyce started saying, when they were in the car, getting closer to their home.   
  
Buffy didn't say a word during the entire drive. Joyce sighed. "He loved you, honey. He did the best for you, just like when I went to speak to him--"   
  
"You went to speak with him?" Buffy turned to look at her. "When was that?"   
  
Joyce sighed again and looked away.   
  
"Mom?"   
  
"I told him to leave you", She admitted. "It was the best thing he could do for you and he knew that too".   
  
Buffy opened her mouth, staring at her mother. "You told him that! Geez mom! Thanks a lot!"   
  
Joyce stopped the car. Buffy got out and slammed the door.   
  
"Buffy, you don't get the big picture here".   
  
"You don't have the right to interfere with my love life! I love him! I loved..." she swallowed, realizing he's gone now. "It hurt me so much when he left, mom. How could you do that to me?" her eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Honey, one day, when you'll have children and a family, you'd look at them and know I did... he did, the right thing. You'd never have a normal life if he stayed", Joyce locked the car and started walking towards their house.   
  
"No mom". Buffy said. Joyce stopped to look at her daughter.   
  
Buffy gazed at her. "You are the one who's not getting the big picture", She wiped her eyes. "I'll NEVER have a normal life. I don't even know whether I'll even live to see my twenties. I am the slayer, mom. Face it already. I risk my life every day. Every night". She curved her lips into a half smile at the memory. "I once told Angel he was the one freaky thing in my freaky life that made sense to me", She sniffed. "He was always there for me. He made me feel like there was something in me beyond the slayage. I've never felt that way before"... she sighed. "You remember I was once in ...L.A... " She shuddered. "I'm going to save him. If I have to go to hell and face that princess of power there, even if I die... I'm going to save him". She said, determined.   
  
"Buffy..." Joyce started saying. "Leave it alone mom. I made up my mind. I'm going to die sometime anyway, so at least it would be for a worthy cause". Joyce grabbed her arm. "What cause is that? Saving a vampire that prefers to die than see you dead? I think you should accept his sacrifice. He would have wanted you to".   
  
Buffy pulled out her arm. "How would you know, mom? You don't know him. And I guess you don't even know me, if you think I'll let the only man I ever loved and ever will love, rot in some crystal ball in hell". She left her mom behind and entered the house.   
  
III   
  
It was daylight. Buffy found herself wandering in the graveyard. She kneeled and caressed the tombstone. She brushed her fingers on the golden letters that were carved on the stone. She saw the black shoes stopping in front of her and lifted her head to see the man. When she saw his face she got up.  
  
"Angel..." she whispered. She tried to touch him, but he was isolated by some kind of invisible force. He looked so good in the direct sunlight, just like all the other times she dreamed of him, she thought.   
  
"You have to know where to look", He said softly, and his gaze wandered from her face. She turned around, following his gaze. She saw him standing there. Except she noticed it wasn't him. It was Angelus. He smiled wickedly and walked backwards until he was burned by the sunlight and burst into ashes.   
  
Buffy woke up. The room was darkened, only a weak sunbeam penetrated the room, and she realized it was still very early in the morning, the sun just started to rise. She gazed at the ceiling for a few moments, then got up and dressed.   
  
The house was quiet. Her mother was still sleeping. Buffy sneaked out of the house, closing the door quietly. She didn't know where she was going, until her legs led her to the old factory, where Spike and Drusilla used to live until it was burned down. The place was a mess. The walls were broken. The sun started to light the room.   
  
Then she saw him. Angel. He was lying in the corner. She could see that his leg was chained to the wall. Part of the wall seemed to be broken, she guessed he was trying to free himself, before he was too weakened from the light. She knew she should let him stay there. He will be exposed to the full sunlight in less than an hour. It will be the end of Angelus. Something in her told her to walk away, but instead she went there and kicked the wall, until she freed the chain from it. She pulled him by his legs to the hole in the ground no one bothered to seal after she and Angel freed themselves nearly 2 years ago. She let his body fall into the water.   
  
She jumped after him. He lay there in the water, face down. Slowly he started to wake up, still exhausted.   
  
She stepped backwards, unsure of what to expect next. He managed to get up on his feet, but he staggered backwards, trying to regain balance and strength. He was now standing right in front of her. Then he raised his eyes to meet her. She shivered. His stare was hollow, though somewhat confused. He didn't say anything just pushed her hard and turned away. She fell on her butt and watched him walking away unstably in the sewer.   
  
"You're welcome". She whispered.   
  
  
##############  
  
  
  
  
"You saved his life?" Willow raised her eyebrow.   
  
Buffy sighed. "I don't know why. He looked so helpless..."  
  
Xander stared at her angrily. "Are you starting to notice a pattern here?" he asked.   
  
Buffy looked at him. "I know what you're thinking, Xander. But I just couldn't let him die. Maybe there's a way to bring back Angel".   
  
Xander huffed. "What for? So he will go psycho all over again?"   
  
"There must be something we can do", Willow said, frowning at Xander.  
  
"Yeah. Stake him once and for all", Xander clasped his fingers.   
  
Buffy seemed to be in her own world. "I wonder who locked him up. He is the strongest vampire I've ever faced, second to the master".   
  
"Ewww, was he ugly or what!" Willow grimaced at the mention of the master.   
  
Giles reached their table with a book. "Coralancus, is a... is a demon. She is also known as the empress of the northern region, mistress of the lost souls, queen of Thesulah..."   
  
"Girl power!" Interrupted Xander.  
  
Buffy ignored him. "But we already know all that, Giles".   
  
Giles closed the book. "There's not much written on Coralancus. She never posed a threat to humanity. There's one flaw, however. She likes to play. With people that is. The streets are full with lost and confused people. They are her prey. When the game is over, they are stuck in her kingdom".   
  
"And now she plays with us".   
  
"She has a vessel though. Larius. It's a demon who can transform into anything. He can possess a body, making room for her to control the person. I believe that's how she got control on Sarah's body".   
  
They all turned to look at the girl who was sleeping on Giles' couch.  
  
"When is she going home, anyway?" asked Buffy, turning her head back.   
  
"She's scared". Said Giles quietly.   
  
Buffy gazed at Giles.   
  
"Maybe if we get that Lagos dude...-"  
  
"Larius", He cut her off. "Lagos is another demon. You killed him a while ago". He mentioned.   
  
"Oh. Well... Ok. So we get this thing and get to her through him".   
  
"I'm not sure it's such a good idea. He could possess you, and Coralancus will have control over you in no time".   
  
"Can't he be killed?" Willow asked.  
  
"Only in his true form. But you can't see his true form, unless he can't possess a body, or the body which he possess is terminated".   
  
"So... Pizza anyone?" Xander smiled faintly when everyone fired their stares at him.   
  
  
  
###########  
  
  
  
Buffy strolled down the street. It was getting darker already. The sun disappeared once more into the horizon. Sometime Buffy felt she was living from night to night. She never imagined her life to turn out this way when she was a child. Not even as a 15 years old girl when she was first called to her destiny.   
  
"What the..." She whispered to herself, watching Sarah walking down the street.   
  
Sarah waved at her. Buffy stopped walking and let the girl reach her.   
  
"Thank god I found you!" said the girl. Buffy eyed her. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Mr. Giles and the others. They're at grave danger!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Angelus is there", she said, excited.   
  
Buffy turned to grab the girl, but before she could touch her shoulder, she saw the girl vamped out and then a hand covering her throat. She looked, stunned, as Angel broke the girl's neck.   
  
"Hello, lover". He said.   
  
Buffy recovered fast and pulled out her stake. But then, the girl's body quivered and some metallic liquid dripped from the body and expanded. Buffy seemed puzzled as she watched the liquid gather to another form.   
  
The thing vanished quickly into thin air. Buffy turned to look at Angel. "What was that?" she asked.   
  
"Larius. It seems like you made it to the top of Coralancus' most-wanted list", He said. She looked down on the girl's body. She burst into ashes. "You saved me", She said.   
  
He shrugged. "I don't want you dead before I get to play a little myself", He said, twitching the corner of his mouth to a small evil smile. Buffy gave him a strained stare.   
  
"It's been a long time since I've been in the game, Buff. We'll continue from where we left some other time".   
  
"I can't wait".   
  
His wicked smile disappeared. "Remember, don't touch anyone. You can't know who is possessed by Larius".  
  
"Yeah, I get it. Trust no one, yadda-yadda". She sighed. He started walking away. "Goodbye, lover".  
  
  
TBC...   



	3. Meet The Players

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT THE VILLAINS (EXCLUDING ANGELUS), BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON, MUTANT ENEMIES, THE WB AND FOX. I only borrowed them for the story and the fun of writing & reading it. no copyright infringements intended.  
  
  
AUTHOR: Atlantis (naughtism@yahoo.com)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first BtVS fanfiction. I wrote it in October 1999, just before S4 & S1 of AtS started.  
  
  
"MEET THE PLAYERS"  
  
  
  
I  
  
"That's very interesting", Giles hummed, digesting Buffy's story.   
  
"So we can't touch anything", Willow asked.   
  
"No. It appears that Larius can possess you if you touch him". Said Giles.   
  
"So no touching", Xander announced. Willow and Oz exchanged stares.   
"We can't afford losing our advantage... we need to trust each other. The only way is to stay out of reach. Don't even brush against people by accident". Giles agreed.  
  
Xander raised his hand. Giles looked at him, surprised. "Ye.. Yes?"   
  
"How do we know if one of us is not already infected?" he asked.   
  
"Because we were here all the time and Larius was out?" Willow asked rhetorically.   
  
Buffy still couldn't relax. She was lying in her bed. What would have happened if Larius had touched her? She couldn't believe Angel, -No, not Angel. Angelus- saved her. Was he returning a favor? Was there still some good left deep inside of him? She thought how painfully she found out almost two years ago, that there was no humanity left in him, when he killed Miss Calendar. Angel's voice echoed in her brain. 'You have to know where to look'. She sighed and closed her eyes, but sleep never came.   
  
"Buffy, you look terrible!" Willow said worried and lifted her hand to touch Buffy. Buffy stepped backwards.   
  
Willow dropped her hand. "Oh. Right. No touching", She said quietly. "Sorry".   
  
"It's okay. I just didn't sleep", Buffy smiled slightly and turned to Giles. "Any progress?"   
  
"Well, if you're calling opening the hellmouth and sliding inside without any of the demons sliding out a progress, you got yourself one". Said Xander.   
  
Buffy eyed Giles. "Can it be done?" She asked.   
  
"It's very dangerous, Buffy. Even if we do succeed at opening the gate for a short while, and fight all the demons that are trying to come in... there is only a slight chance you'll survive the way to the north and find Coralancus. Let alone kill her. I'd say there are no chances at all".   
  
Xander coughed. "Why even bother? Angel should stay in hell. In fact, if you want to give him any kind of peace, you gotta kill him".   
  
Buffy huffed. "You'll never understand that, Xander".   
  
She pondered for a second, then turned to Giles. "I don't think you need to open the hellmouth, Giles. I think I know where the answer lies".   
  
He took off his glasses and gazed at her. "Wh.. Where's that?" he asked. "Angel. Or Angelus, to be exact. I think the answer I'm looking for is inside of him, and I think he will help", She said.   
  
Xander puffed. "You're crazy. He'll kill you without having second thought".   
  
"I don't think so", She said.   
  
"I tend to agree with Xander on this matter", Giles said quietly.   
  
Willow frowned. "Well.. He is kind of a... a... vampire..."   
  
"If he wanted to kill me he would have already".   
  
"Gee, let me try and count the times he tried", Xander smirked.   
  
"He saved my life last night. And he never harmed me in... well, he did harm me in some ways, but he never killed me".  
  
"Only cause you kicked his ass first", Xander shrugged.   
  
"It doesn't matter. I know there's something different this time. I know it".   
  
"Well, I'm with you, Buffy!" declared Willow. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing", She explained to Xander. Buffy smiled at her. "Thanks, Will. I wish I could hug you".   
  
Willow smiled back. "When this is over, big bearhug coming your way".   
  
  
II  
  
Buffy entered the mansion slowly. She tried to be as quiet as possible. When she entered the next hall, Angel sent a blow to her face, knocking her to the ground. "You know it's really impolite to visit people without calling first", He said, his face reverting to human. She turned around, still on the floor, looking at him. "I thought you saw me as family", She grimaced, rubbing her jaw. "You really don't want to be in my family. I killed them all", He said.   
  
She stood on her feet. "They weren't your family. They were Angel's family".   
  
He smirked. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" he paced towards her and she backed off. "I've noticed that about you. You're trying to convince yourself that me and Angel are two different individuals", He clasped his fingers. "We're not. There's only one Angel and it's me. The other one died two centuries ago, because of his whoring", He smiled. "The boy had wild life".   
  
"You're lying", Buffy hissed.   
  
"Did he ever tell you how he became a vampire?"   
  
"Darla".   
  
"Darla..." It seems like Angelus was drifting to other places, but he was soon to recover. "Too bad the bastard killed her. We had a lot of fun together".   
  
"I bet".   
  
"Anyway, the point is, your boy had his time. He did no good, then he vacated his place for me. And if it weren't for those gypsies, I wouldn't have to live with all these remains of humanity that make me wanna vomit".   
  
Buffy nodded. "Boy, do you like to blubber".   
  
"Isn't that funny you send him to hell instead of me? Unfortunately, he couldn't make the fun out of the place", He smiled evilly. She frowned. "You bastard", She huffed.   
  
"Really, Buff. I would have showed him around and all, but you know how your friends interfered in the middle".   
  
Buffy nodded. "Isn't that a shame?"   
  
Angelus looked out to the garden. "Well, sorry I have to bail on you, kiddo, but I'm getting hungry. Unless you're offering to sit on my table..."  
  
"I won't let you go out and kill people", She cut him off.  
  
He laughed. "So you pick the second choice".   
  
"You know, I came here with good intentions", She said.   
  
"Well, I'm not that great thinker on empty stomach", He said.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Drink a pig".   
  
He vamped out. "I'm an animal lover, what can I say?" he smiled.   
  
"That's nice to know", She stepped forward.   
  
"So what did you want from me? To find out more about Coralancus? Larius? How you can bring back Angel?" he asked.   
  
"I see you are a good thinker, even when you're hungry".   
  
"Awww, you make me blush".   
  
"Well, I'll make sure to keep you flattered if you help me".  
  
He huffed. "Why would I wanna do that?"   
  
"Because you want a good fight. And Coralsomething and Co. would be great opponents". She said. He brushed his fingers over his lips, pondering.   
  
"Well, it is a challenge. Coralancus is very powerful", He turned to look at her. "And I end up human again. I don't think so", He started walking, pushing her out of his way.   
  
She just watched him leave.   
  
"Oh, you will help me, Angel. I'm not quitting on you so soon". She whispered.   
  
  
  
############  
  
  
  
"Well, how did it go?" Willow asked, when Buffy sat in front of her.   
  
"Very slowly. He doesn't want to cooperate". She said, playing with her glass.   
  
Willow frowned. "But you still think he will?"   
  
"Yeah. He talked with me. Of course he welcomed my jaw with a fist first and was awfully obnoxious to talk with... but at least he didn't pull out any sword".   
  
"Oh. Good".   
  
"I mean, that's a progress, right?"   
  
"Of course".   
  
"He could have drink me if he wanted, but he didn't". Buffy rested her chin on her hand.   
  
"That's very thoughtful", Agreed Willow.   
  
Buffy grabbed her head with both her hands. "Argh! Who am I kidding? I'll never turn him good. He's evil". She sounded desperate.  
  
Willow sent out her hand to touch Buffy's back in comfort, but pulled out at the last minute. "I'm sure you'll find a way. Everyone has some good inside of them. Uh, even... even demons..."   
  
Buffy eyed her. Willow sighed. "Well, if it weren't for him Angel wouldn't be who he is... or was... or... and vice versa".   
  
Buffy sighed. "Oh yeah, that's comforting". She raised her head. "He did mention he has to fight with remains of humanity left in him".  
  
"See?" Willow smiled. "All you need to do, is stimulate those good pieces to fight back".   
  
Buffy bit her lower lip. "Yeah, real easy... piece of cake".   
  
  
#######  
  
  
  
Buffy climbed on the tree, hopped to the roof and entered her room through her window. She stopped at once, seeing Angel standing there, looking at her bookstand.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked. Then she frowned, she rushed to her door and opened it. "Mom!" she called. "Mom!"   
He laughed behind her. "Your mom is out of town". He said.   
  
She turned to face him. "What did you do to her?!"   
  
He raised his eyebrow. "It's nice to know you believe me. She left. I saw her drive away".   
  
Buffy sighed. "If you lie... and I find you did something to her..." she pointed her index finger at him.   
  
He laughed again briefly. "You can trust me. Joyce is fine".   
  
"You're a really trusty person", She mocked him.   
  
"Dear Buffy. I really think we should have more fun and less pressure. It will be good for you".   
  
She crossed her arms. "So what are you doing here?"   
  
He brushed his hand slowly over her desk. "I came to warn you". He said.   
  
"Warn me?"   
  
"Coralancus is aware of your ideas to come after her. You better know who is your friend".   
  
Buffy sighed. "What are you saying? She's sending Larius to get me?"   
  
He smiled evily. "Larius is just a tiny whiny demon. She has others a lot more scarier than him".   
  
"Oh joy".  
  
"Your friends will be the first victims".   
  
"Over my dead body".   
  
"That too".   
  
She huffed. "How do I know you're not possessed by this Larius fiend?"   
  
"I won't let him get me. I know who is possessed by him".   
  
"So he can't possess vampires?" Buffy kept interrogating him.   
  
"Only stupid vampires won't know where Larius is. They can't fight him. I can". He smirked. Buffy grimaced. "How can I be sure you're telling me the truth?"   
  
"I'm the only one you got. The only one you can trust".   
  
She laughed briefly. "That's very amusing".   
  
He sent out his hand to touch her face. She stepped backwards.   
  
"I'm trying to help". He said.  
  
"It will help a lot if you keep your hands in a distance".   
  
He clasped his hand. Buffy stared at the claddagh ring he was wearing. Noticing the heart was pointing towards him.   
  
  
III  
  
Angel spat just after leaving Buffy's house. The feeling that her presence aroused in him confused him, and made him wanna peel his skin off his body. It's been over a century since he last stalked a woman. The last one was Drusilla. He had good times. He missed her. His time with Buffy was too short. But the first time he hanged around her had taught him she won't be an easy prey like Dru was. She was strong, young and passionate. Her scent made his blood boil and steam inside him. He wanted to taste her. To drink her. To kiss her so hard, that she would forget her stupid brooding lost boyfriend and concentrate solely on his demonic passion. Thinking how powerful she could be as his right hand, immortal connection of blood and passion, it made him excited.   
  
He saw a girl in the park. Sitting alone on the carousel. She looked gloomy. He stepped closer. She raised her head when he approached. "Why are you so miserable on a beautiful night like this?" he asked softly. She sighed. "My life sucks. I wish I was dead".   
  
Angel let out a small grim. "Well, on nights like this be careful what you wish for". He grabbed her and she looked at him horrified as he put on his game face.   
  
He dropped her limp body and sniffed the air. "Nice, but not satisfying", He said. He sniffed the air again and turned around.   
  
Willow was standing there.   
  
"Well, hello Coralancus. I see you got yourself a cute fluffy young one", He said.   
  
Willow stepped closer. "If you play her game, you'll lose. Angel will be back", She said.   
  
"Gee, don't you underestimate the girl's chances just a bit?" he said sarcastically. She sent out her hand. He stepped back and roared at her, revealing his fangs.  
  
Willow smiled. "You want her don't you?" she lowered her hand. "It eats you to the bone she wants Angel back".   
  
He growled. "I won't let you kill her. She's mine".   
  
She laughed. "I'll put her just where she should be. In my collection in the frozen garden". She looked down, then eyed him again. "Do you remember that place? We had such a good time there".   
  
He rubbed his chin, and then crossed his arms. "Well, I found earth a much nicer place. I get to do so much fun here. Until you came, first making me human, then chaining me to a goddamn wall".   
  
"I had to start the game somehow. It was interesting enough", She smiled. "Have fun now, before she kills you".   
  
He laughed. "She would never kill me. I'll kill her long before she even tries".   
  
"So you're playing on my side or hers?"   
  
He sneered. "I play on my own side. I love being the fifth wheel".   
  
"There's only one winner in this game. This is my game".  
  
"That's why I like you so much, Cory. You're such a fair play".  
  
She stepped backwards. "And however you look at it, there will be more than two losers". She turned and walk away.   
  
Angel gazed down at the dead girl. Then back at the image of Coralancus walking away in Willow's body.   
  
"Poor Willow. I hope she took a sweater with her. Hell could be so cold sometimes".   
  
His face reverted back to normal. He started walking away, whistling.   
  
  
#########  
  
  
  
"Willow, are you okay?" Xander lowered his head to Willow's face and scanned her face. "You look weird".   
  
"I didn't sleep so well", She said. Oz approached them. They were sitting in Willow's room. "What's goin' on?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing. I just... Angel was here last night". She sighed. Xander slammed his fist on the desk. "I knew it! That guy is just..."   
  
"Did he do anything?" Oz asked, calmly.   
  
"Well... well... he was a little aggressive... and..."   
  
"That's it. I'm going to stake him". Xander stood up. Willow got up and looked at him. "Are you crazy? You're a... a... wimp. He will overcome you in seconds", She protested. Xander seemed insulted, but was soon to recover. "Well thank you for not questioning my strength and my ability. But I do have tactics". He moved to the window. "I can look at the sun wearing sunglasses .he doesn't have that advantage", He moved the curtain, letting in a little sunshine.   
  
Willow touched Oz knee. "You gotta stop him", She said. He looked at her, than back at Xander. He got up.   
  
"Xander, you shouldn't fight Angel. Leave it to Buffy". He said. Xander just waved his hand. "Buffy is the weak one when it comes to Angel". He moved to door.   
  
"A man gotta do what a man gotta do". He said and closed the door behind him.   
  
Oz and Willow exchanged looks. "Larius, dear..." she started saying. The door reopened and Xander slipped his head through it. "Do you have a cross?"   
  
Willow sighed. Xander smirked. "And a stake. That would be good too".   
  
  
########  
  
  
  
Xander entered the darkened mansion, holding close his cross. He was scared, but wasn't willing to show it. He knew where Angel was sleeping, and started walking there, very quietly walking upstairs.   
  
He entered the bed room, only to find out the bed was empty. The door was slammed shut behind him. He turned around, startled. Angel was standing there, his game face on.   
  
"Well, well. The white knight is paying me a visit". He smiled wickedly. Xander lifted his hand, holding the cross high, in shaking hand. Angel let out a short laugh.   
  
"Ooooh, scary".   
  
"I'm going to kill you". Xander said firmly.   
  
"Oh really? You should have told me that earlier, I would have made arrangements".  
  
  
  
########  
  
  
  
"Buffy!! Xander went to kill Angel!" Willow yelled, bursting into Giles' living room.   
  
"What?" Buffy got up and dumped the milk carton she was drinking.   
  
"He went to his mansion. They're going to fight. One of them will die". Willow was excited.   
  
"Oh boy... stay here". She rushed to the door and was gone.   
  
Willow layed her hand on Oz's shoulders. Giles looked at them.   
  
"Willow, we agreed on no touching". He reminded her.  
  
She smiled. "That was before. I like touching".   
  
Oz hugged her back. "Isn't she cute?"   
  
"You... you..."   
  
"What's the matter, Giles? You don't trust us? We're Willow and Oz". Willow pouted.   
  
  
  
########  
  
  
  
Angel roared. "You've always annoyed me kiddo. But waking up to the smell of you isn't really a man's dream". He moved closer.  
  
Xander smiled. "I'm sorry, I forgot to put on the new cologne Buffy bought me for my birthday". He said. "Yes, come closer..." he whispered to himself. Angel stepped forward. Xander jumped to the window and pulled the curtain, exposing Angel to the light.   
  
Angel roared and ran backwards, to the shadows.   
  
"Not such a big gun now, huh, dark knight?"   
  
Angel growled. Xander took out the stake and moved closer to Angel, who was crouched in the dark corner. The door was kicked open. "Xander, no!" Buffy called, looking at them.   
  
"Go away, Buffy. You don't want to watch this". He said, looking at her.   
  
"I won't let you do it".   
  
"I'm gonna give this guy what he should have gotten a long time ago".   
  
"Oh, yes. You're a real hero, huh?" She was furious.   
  
"Angel needs to die!"   
  
Buffy moved closer and kicked the stake from his hand. "Just go close the curtain". She said. He frowned and threw away the cross. It landed close to Angel and he hissed.   
  
Xander closed the curtains. Angel got up on his feet.   
  
"Here. Happy now? He can kill us both if he wants. I don't care". Xander huffed.  
  
"Well, if that's your attitude, I'm willing to participate". Angel said moving closer to Buffy.   
  
Xander crossed his arms, watching Angel approaching to Buffy. Angel grasped Buffy's shoulder moving her closer to him. She showed no fear. He kissed her hard on her lips for several moments. She moved her face away. "Don't". she whispered. He looked her straight in the eye. "Xander is your only friend right now. Watch him closely". He whispered.   
  
She looked up at him. "Willow?"   
  
He nodded slightly. "And the others".   
  
"Angel..." she whispered.   
  
"Well, are you coming or not? I won't stand here to watch you and your demon lover make out". Xander interrupt them.   
  
Buffy let go of Angel.   
  
They both left the room.   
  
Buffy patted Xander's back. "Don't ever do such a stupid thing again!"   
  
"If I won't do stupid things, who will?"   
  
"Willow, Giles and Oz are in Hell Queen's control". She said after a moment. He stopped. "No, they're not".   
  
"Yes they are. Angel told me".  
  
He smirked. "Oh sure. HE told you. He probably just want you to hurt your friends and not trust them".   
  
Buffy tilted her head. "No, he's different now. There's more humanity in him this time than he would like to admit. Call it side-effect. He told me you're the only one unaffected now".   
  
Xander frowned. "How do we save them then?"  
  
  
TBC....  



	4. A New Playground

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT THE VILLAINS (EXCLUDING ANGELUS), BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON, MUTANT ENEMIES, THE WB AND FOX. I only borrowed them for the story and the fun of writing & reading it. no copyright infringements intended.  
  
  
AUTHOR: Atlantis (naughtism@yahoo.com)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first BtVS fanfiction. I wrote it in October 1999, just before S4 & S1 of AtS started.  
  
  
"A NEW PLAYGROUND"  
  
  
  
I   
  
"She knows. I can feel it". Willow hissed, looking over at Oz and Giles. "Angelus must have told her".   
  
Oz frowned. She touched his shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. We still have the winning cards".   
  
Oz smiled wickedly. "She'll make a great exhibit to your collection". She looked at Giles. "Well, Brutus. It's time you play your role. The slayer won't dare kill you in this body. And you can kill her". Giles nodded and left the room.   
  
  
  
###########  
  
  
  
Xander was sitting on Buffy's bed, holding the newspaper. "I can't believe our only ally is a vicious vampire. What are we supposed to do without Giles? Who will read us from books, and serve us tea and be angry when we make a joke..." -   
  
"Sheesh, Xander. You're givin' me a headache". Buffy hushed him and put her hand on her head. "Angel might know how to free them". She said, gazing at the window. "We'll meet him by sunset".   
  
"I'm dying with anticipation". Xander muttered. Buffy eyed him. "And don't try anything. He's on our side now. We need him".   
  
"I don't trust him. What if he's only playing with us? He likes games just like that queen of the desert".   
  
Buffy sighed. "Angelus won't be here for long. ...I hope. Angel will take over again once we finish with the evil She-ra. In the mean time, we get to watch him from killing people". Xander threw the paper near Buffy. "Like this girl?" he asked. Buffy looked at the news about a girl, 16 years of age, found dead in a park. The newspaper said it was apparent suicide, since she ran away from home after a fight with her parents. Her throat was cut.   
  
"Well... She was suicidal... maybe she did commit suicide". Buffy said quietly.   
  
"Repressing much, Buffster? It's your boyfriend's work. Cutting your neck doesn't drain your body from blood".   
  
"Okay, okay. I'll watch him more closely from now on".   
  
"Yeah, that'll do". Xander smirked.   
  
Buffy huffed. "What do you want from me? Didn't we have enough arguments over this subject?"   
  
"Apparently not enough".   
  
"Ok, can we go now?" she raised her hand in frustration.   
  
  
  
###########  
  
  
  
The street was dark. The light in the horizon was fading slowly, and the evening breeze brought a chill, as if to remind the people the summer was going to end soon.   
  
Buffy shivered and put her arms around her body.   
  
Xander was walking beside her, whistling.   
  
They could see Angel's figure in the thin fog. He was standing in the mist, all black.   
  
Wearing his long black coat. His hands were in his pockets, but they couldn't see which way he was facing. They walked slowly towards him, finding out he had has back to them.   
  
"Good evening". He said, startling them and turned around.   
  
Xander straightened. "How did you know we were here? We didn't make any noise". He sneered. "I can smell you from distance. Didn't you learn that this morning?"   
  
Xander tilted his head up. "Oh, I get it. It's that predatory thing. I had it once. You can smell your prey".  
  
Angel smiled with just the corner of his mouth. "Exactly". Buffy stood in front of Xander. "Okay, nobody is going to smell, kill or eat anybody starting this minute".  
  
"He's coming". Angel said hoarsely, looking away from them, staring into space.   
  
"What? Who's coming?" Buffy looked at him.   
  
"Brutus. He's one of the Coralancus' entourage. Not a friendly demon, but not a strong one as well". He smiled and looked down at Buffy.  
  
"There should be no problems killing him".   
  
"Good". She nodded slightly.   
  
Xander's attention was caught by something in the mist. He moved to get a better look. "Hey Buffy. Someone's coming". He said moving towards the figure.   
  
Then his vision was cleared. "Giles!" he smiled. He turned to Buffy. "It's Giles".   
  
Buffy exhaled. "What's this? Angel, is it Giles?"  
  
"It's his body. But it's not him". He said quietly.  
  
Giles moved closer. Xander turned to face him.   
  
"Hello, Xander. I was looking for you". Giles sent out his hand, reaching out for him.   
  
"Giles, we thought...-"   
  
"Xander, don't touch him!" Buffy shouted, rushing forward.   
  
Angel vamped out and moved behind her, grabbing Giles' throat.   
  
Buffy clung onto Angel's arm trying to release his grip. "Don't kill him!" she yelled.   
  
He pushed her and she fell to the ground. "I know what I'm doing". He hissed.   
  
Xander helped Buffy back on her feet. They moved closer, watching horrified Giles gasping for air.   
  
"Stay away!" Angel warned them.   
  
Buffy stepped backwards, pulling Xander away with her. Angel dropped Giles to the floor. His body brightened and something started to ooze out.   
  
"What the..." Xander and Buffy watched with amazement. The thing was at full size, an enormous size. He roared, and his roar still echoed, chilling their spines. It launched at Angel, and they started fighting. Buffy watched for a second, then crawled on her knees, for Giles. He was unconscious, but alive. She shook him hard, until he opened his eyes.   
  
"Buffy..." he whispered and grabbed his head. "I think I have an headache". He said quietly. Then he looked up, watching the demon fighting with Angel. "Larius? This is he?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Buffy looked up. "No. It's some other thing". She said quietly, then got up on her feet. Xander helped Giles to stand up.   
  
Buffy looked around. She went to the nearest tree and broke a branch. She moved closer to the demon, and hit him with the sharp edge. "Over here, big guy!"   
  
He roared and turned to look at her. "Don't... touch him!" Angel panted, exhausted. Buffy didn't touch him. Beating him over and over with the wood, until she managed to pierce it into the demon, halving him. The demon squealed, opening wide his small red eyes. And tried to take out the wood from his body. He soon collapsed to the floor, silent, causing the earth to shake a little. Buffy moved closer. Angel looked too, leaning on his thighs. The demon disappeared in the air. Xander moved closer. "Good. We don't have to bury him".   
  
Buffy looked at Angel. "Is he dead?"   
  
"Yup".   
  
She looked at him. "Are you okay?" she moved closer. He was bleeding from several cuts. She sent out her hand to touch his face. He flinched and backed off. He snarled, his fangs shining in the dim light. Buffy lowered her hand. "Sorry". She lowered her eyes. His golden eyes shimmered, then he reverted back to his human face.   
  
"I don't have to suffer that too". He said.   
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I know. Silly me. Showing concern to an evil, vicious, emotionally dead vampire".   
  
He looked at her. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing".   
  
She gazed at him. "It IS a bad thing".   
  
  
II   
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Willowed Coralancus yelled. She clutched one of Willow's crystal balls and threw it on the wall.   
  
The ball shattered into pieces.   
  
"She killed my Brutus!!!!"  
  
Oz hugged her. "It's not your fault. Angelus helped her".   
  
"He's ruining me game! He's ruining everything!"   
  
"Maybe you should move the game to familiar ground, love". He whispered to her ear. He touched her face softly. Then he sent out his tongue and licked her cheek, nibbling her earlobe.   
  
  
  
############  
  
  
  
They found shelter in Buffy's house. Giles looked at Angelus. "You seem to be familiar with Coralancus and her demons". He said. Angel looked at him. "I've been around".   
  
"That's very interesting. Have you...-"  
  
Angel was obviously impatient to the man's inquiries. He vamped out and grabbed his shirt, bringing him closer. "Perhaps you'd like me to show you! he "snarled.   
  
"Angel!" Buffy entered the room. He reverted back to human. Giles fixed his glasses back on his nose.   
  
A lightning stroke outside, lighting the room, followed quickly by thunder. Xander and Buffy moved to the window. "Thunderstorm? In the middle of the summer?" Giles got up to have a look too. Angel remained sitting.  
  
"Ha. I never thought she would do that". He grinned evilly, looking at them.   
  
They turned to him. "Do what?"   
  
He shrugged. "Open the door, and look. But don't walk too far". Giles went to open the door. Buffy and Xander followed him, Angel got up too. Giles held the doorknob.   
  
"Ouch". He pulled back his hand. "It's hot". He said. Buffy kicked the door open. The sun filled the room.   
  
"Angel!" she called looking over at him. He was intact.   
  
"I'm cool". He smiled and walked into the light, in front of their astonishing eyes. "I feel right at home". He said.   
  
They followed him out. It was daylight outside. Everything around was green and blooming. Green hills covered the horizon.   
  
"What is it?? Land of Oz?" asked Buffy.  
  
Angel smirked. "Nope. Much better. Welcome to Hell".   
  
"Wh-wh-what?" Giles opened his mouth, but words didn't come out. Xander peeked out too. "Why are we in hell? And why does it look so..."- he stopped when he saw two tall blondes, wearing nothing but bikini, walking by.   
  
"Okay. When I die I wanna go to hell". He smiled, watching the girls walking away. One of them turned her head to look at him. She winked and motioned him to follow with her hand. Xander stepped forward.   
  
"I wouldn't advise you to go after them". Angel said, pacing towards him. Xander stopped in his place. "Why not?"   
  
Angel smirked. "They're sirens. They'll eat you up before you can even scream".   
  
Xander huffed. "Kinda takes out the fun".   
  
"They're a lot of fun. But not to mortals".  
  
Buffy crossed her arms. "I thought Hell was supposed to be extremely hot, with lava holes, and bubbles and deserts and stuff".   
  
Angel gazed at her. "And all the people that survived after visiting there told you that?"   
  
Giles took off his glasses. "That is astonishing!" he marveled the place. Angel shrugged. He turned to Buffy again. "You see, love. Hell is not what people think it is. It is a place that exists parallel to earth. It's the demons' dimension. They need their own earth too, because they can't live with people... as much as they want to..."   
  
He looked away, scanning the horizon. "The deserts are in the south. They're not fun and there are major ugly fiends living there. We must go to the northern region. Coralancus is in the eighth realm. You have to stick to me, you might attract unwanted demons with your human smell".   
  
Xander paled. "Like this thing??" he took a step back. They all lifted their head to see a giant fly. He had jaws with large fangs, big glowing green eyes and yellow goo oozed from the corners of his mouth.   
  
"What's that? Lord of the flies?" Buffy asked, looking disgusted at the monster. They entered the house and closed the door. Xander rushed over to the window. "It's still here". He declared.   
  
Buffy looked around. "I know we had a k-300 here somewhere".  
  
Angel let out a laugh. "You think of taking him out with a disinfest?" Buffy opened the doors beneath the sink in the kitchen. "Gotcha!"   
  
She took out a bottle. "Exterminator experts. Kills Mosquitoes, Flies & Flying Insects". She read from the cover.   
  
Xander nodded. "And flying demon bugs".  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Any better ideas?"  
  
Angel smirked. "Good luck".   
  
She opened the door. The flying monster winged straight at her, making wind and loud noise. Buffy sprayed the entire bottle on its face. The monster screamed and started flapping its wings and convulsed. The yellow goo spit out of his mouth and some of it fell on her shirt. "EWWW. Ewww. Ewww". Buffy grossed out at the yellowish goo. The monster fell down, twitched a few times and silenced. Xander and Giles came out of the house followed by Angel.   
  
"I'll be damned". Angel muttered, looking at the dead demonic fly. Xander turned to him, smiling. "You are damned". He reminded him. Buffy smiled and threw away the bottle. "And mom said it wasn't effective!" she rejoiced. "I can't believe it worked". Angel brushed his fingers against his lips, pondering. "But still. We need to leave this house and all the goodies in it to reach Coralancus". He said. "And we don't have the homey advantage anymore". Giles frowned. "And how do we go back? To earth, that is". He asked.   
  
  
III   
  
"Goodbye house". Buffy said as they closed the door. All three human members of the team were carrying supplies: food and weapons, on their backs. "Move along, Dorothy". Xander said, tapping on her shoulder. "Isn't it fun, Xander? A trip to Wonderland. And we thought this was gonna be a boring summer". She said, closing the door. She took a moment to brood. "Um, Angel? Did the house come with us, or it stayed in Sunnydale? 'Cause my mom could freak out if she comes home and it's gone". He shrugged. "I don't know". Giles looked at her. "Aren't you concerned of what your mother would think when she realizes you're vanished?"   
  
"Oh. Well... maybe we'll be back before she'll notice". Giles looked away. "Oh my..." he murmured.  
  
"What? What is it?" Buffy looked at him.  
  
"I've just came across a thought". He said looking down at her. "Time moves differently here..." his voice was a mere whisper.   
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "So we could be stuck here for hundreds of years? Giles?!"   
  
They both turned to Angel. He shrugged. "If you're even going to make it back".  
  
"Maybe we could find friendly demons that would show us the way to the hellmouth". Said Xander.   
  
Giles rubbed his forehead. "I'm not sure it would be wise to go to a populated area. The books refer to this place as eternally brutal torments".   
  
"You'll be safer with me". Angel assured him.   
  
Xander smiled faintly. "I feel better already".   
  
  
They continued walking. "So, this is where you lived before you possessed Angel's body?" Asked Giles as they walked.   
  
"Not here. I'm from the northern region. But in my times there, Coralancus wasn't the empress". He said.   
  
"No?"   
  
"She won the other realms in her games".   
  
Buffy looked around. "So vampires live here before they become vampires?"   
  
"Yes. They're waiting for their chance. Once a man is bitten and loses his soul, a demon is being sent instead".   
  
"And the soul?"   
  
"It remains here. She is keeping them in her frozen garden. Not a fun place for lost souls".   
  
Xander lifted his head. "Guys... hearing anything?"   
  
Buffy straightened. "A car?"   
  
"Oh not one of those perky little ghouls". Angelus groaned.   
  
"What?" They turned to him.   
  
The car approached them. Small funny shaped car. The driver was a little hairy ugly creature, with red nose and yellow eyes.   
  
He stopped the car. "Harridon I am. To Goblina shall I take you".   
  
He had a squeaky voice. Buffy and Xander exchanged looks. "Huh?"   
  
"Goblina?" asked Giles.   
  
"Long is the way. Tired you must be". The ghoul hopped in his seat.  
  
"What's with the yoda speech?" asked Xander.   
  
"They're annoying little creature". Angelus muttered.  
  
"They seem harmless". Giles hummed.   
  
"Maybe we should take the offer". Buffy pondered.  
  
Angel shrugged. "Suit yourself. But I'm not sitting next to him".   
  
They opened the car's door. Angel, Buffy & Xander squashed in the small backseat. Giles sat next to the ghoul.   
  
"Humans are you?" asked the creature.   
  
"Ye-yes. And you?" Giles interact with him.   
  
"Harridon I am. To Goblina shall I take you".   
  
"Harridon. Hmmm... pleased to meet you". Giles took off his glasses to clean them. The creature snatched the glasses and put them on. Buffy and Xander giggled in the backseat.   
  
"Harridon this thing want. Harridon this thing take".   
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you have my glasses. My vision is quite blurred without them". Giles said, smiling uncomfortably. "Harridon want. Harridon want". The little fiend squealed.  
  
Angel growled in the back. "Harridon will shut up". He leaned forward, vamped out and snapped the ghoul's neck.   
  
The car stopped. Angel got out, he gave Giles back his glasses and threw out the body. "Change of plans". He said, reverting.   
  
"We're not going to Goblina. Fasten your seatbelts".   
  
He started the car. "What is Goblina?" asked Giles.   
  
"It's the main city around". Angel started driving. "You don't wanna get there. Lots of demons who won't hesitate on killing you, or worse- keep you alive for their entertainment".   
  
When they got to the top of some hill, the sun started to sink. Angel got out of the car.   
  
"You better sleep in the car. Demons of the night are much more dangerous than day demons". He said. Xander was already snoring in the backseat. Giles and Buffy went out to have a look at this place in twilight. "What's this? It looks like L.A". Buffy pointed at a large metropolis down in the valley.   
  
"Is that Goblina?" Asked Giles.   
  
"Yes. Full of demons you've never even dreamed about in your worst nightmares. Most of them never left this place. Only a few demons leave the comforts of this place to go seek adventures and human flesh on earth".   
  
As Darkness fell on this unfamiliar world, The three of them stood on the top of the hill. "What is this glowing thing?" Giles pointed at a glowing dome in the horizon. Angel laid his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "That's heaven". He said softly.   
  
"Heaven?" She raised her face to him.   
  
"Not your heaven. Just like this isn't your hell. It's where all the good-natured demons live. No evil fiend can enter that dome. But they can go out. They don't do it on occasions, since hunting them is a favorite sport".   
  
"Oh. Well... what is our heaven and hell, then?" Buffy asked.   
  
"I don't know. I've never been there. But somebody once told me it's what you make of it". He said.   
  
  
TBC... 


	5. Game Over

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT THE VILLAINS (EXCLUDING ANGELUS), BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON, MUTANT ENEMIES, THE WB AND FOX. I only borrowed them for the story and the fun of writing & reading it. no copyright infringements intended.  
  
  
AUTHOR: Atlantis (naughtism@yahoo.com)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first BtVS fanfiction. I wrote it in October 1999, just before S4 & S1 of AtS started.  
  
  
"GAME OVER"  
  
  
I   
  
Angelus watched the three humans sleep in the car. He was amazed with how fragile their human lives were. Not that he cared, he told himself. He watched Buffy sleeping peacefully. She was his enemy, he should kill her, drink her blood, maim her, and drive her insane… But there was this annoying voice in his head. A thing he couldn't get rid of. Part of Coralancus' damned game. He was now a combination of the two personalities that shared this body. And he went in no particular direction. He couldn't control it. There were internal wars between the two entities. Sometimes it was Angelus gaining the upper hand, and sometimes Angel. Once, everything was simple. There was him controlling this body, or when things went bad, it was soul-boy. But this game was getting on his nerves. He preferred staying in his old domain, than living with all these human shatters in him.   
  
Buffy stirred and woke up. She saw him outside and got out of the car. "Angel?" he turned to her. The moment of Angelus' control was over. He pulled her closer to him, and looked down at her face. "You should go back to sleep". He whispered.   
  
She touched his lips softly. "Is that you, Angel?" she whispered. He just kissed her softly and she returned the kiss. They were kissing passionately now. Then Angel was gone.   
  
It took Angelus a slight moment to orient and realize what he was doing. He pushed her away and snarled.   
  
"Sorry..." she hesitated. "I thought you were..."   
  
The earth began to shake. Then it stopped. Then again.   
  
"Go to the car and lock the door". Angel grabbed her, making her move. She looked up at him. "What about you?"   
  
"Go".   
  
Giles and Xander woke up too and peered outside.   
  
The fitful earthquake continued. Then the three humans in the car could hear a voice. Frightening low dreadful voice.   
  
"Where are they?"   
  
Buffy dared to peek out the small window. She could only see the leg of this thing. It was strong, with big brown claws, and its skin seemed to dribble like melted cheese.   
  
"Ewww..." she whispered. The others were disgusted as well. They saw Angel wearing his game face, growling at the huge demon. "Go away. You got nothing to look here. You're disturbing me". He roared.   
  
"I smelled humans". The demon's voice rolled like thunders.   
  
"If there were humans here, I ate them. Go find your own food".   
  
"You better not be lying, earthwalker".   
  
Angelus roared again, and the giant moved away. The land shook as it walked away, until it faded, and serenity surrounded them again. A few moments later Angel got inside the car and started driving.   
  
"What was that thing?" Buffy asked.   
  
"A pincos. Giant demon with a nut-sized brain, luckily. But also a very developed sense of smell".   
  
"And developed smell as well. We could smell his stench even inside the car". Added Xander.   
  
"He called you earthwalker". Said Giles, pondering.   
  
"I'm a vampire. Vampires are earthwalkers. Most of the demons don't go out, but vampires don't usually go in. they feed of humans".   
  
"That friendly demon seemed like he wanted to feed on us too". Mentioned Xander.   
  
"They do like opportunities to torture humans. But they usually feed on other demons. Like goblins, ghouls and other little weak demons".  
  
"It's a real dog-eat-dog world". Buffy sighed.   
  
The scenery outside started to change as the car drove. The green turned to white snow, trees losing their leaves. There were naked dead trees anywhere. Giles looked around. The place was dreadful, the wind whistled as it blew. The chilling cool was felt inside the car as well. "Am I guessing we've reached the northern region?" Xander asked, clenching his teeth.   
  
"Coralancus' empire". Giles whispered. "What does the First Evil say about her growing strength and power?" he asked.   
  
Angelus let out a short laugh. "The Firsts are sleepers. They don't interfere much with life here or on earth. Only when they are provoked to. It's really rare though. The First Evil is based in the center of this earth". The car couldn't drive anymore in the heavy snow and stopped. They got out of the car. "It's cold here..." Buffy covered herself with her arms.   
  
"It'll get worse". Angel assured her.   
  
"That's encouraging". She took out a sweater from her bag. "It's a good thing we brought my house with us". She said, putting it on.   
  
"Well, it shouldn't be far from here". Angel looked away.   
  
"Is this Thesulah?" asked Giles.   
  
"No. We're in the first realm. Thesulah's the eighth. But there are shortcuts".   
  
"Shortcuts?" Xander asked. They saw a big white bear with red glowing eyes. Saliva dribbling from his open mouth. He looked pretty hungry. It was a lot bigger than an earthly bear. "We better find one now". He added.   
  
Buffy was ready to fight. She jumped forward. The oversized devilish bear roared and attacked. She felt its claw tearing her sweater. She kicked it away from her. "Giles, the bow!" she shouted.   
  
Giles took the crossbow out of his bag and threw it to her. She caught it, sending an arrow to the bear's shoulder. It roared, lifting its snout in the air. It started running at her diresction. She released the next arrow without even aiming. But the big bear fell. Greenish-brownish liquid spread on the snowy ground.   
  
"Yuk". Buffy looked at the dead bear.   
  
"Way to go, Buffster. You've just made your first hunting in hell". Xander patted her shoulder.   
  
"Yes. Buffy. Way to go". They heard a woman's voice, echoing.   
  
"Welcome to my playground. I hope you liked Sisyphean". She said.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"He was my pet. One of many". The voice explained.   
  
Buffy made an oh-I-got-it face. "Oh. The cute fluffy carebear".   
  
The scenery around them was changed quickly. They were now in a white castle, made of crystal or frost. It was cold. Xander was the first to speak. "Well, we got ourselves a shortcut".   
  
  
II   
  
Willow was standing in front of them, dressed in a long dark red dress, the neckline cut low.   
  
"Willow!" Both Xander and Buffy paced towards her. Giles grabbed them, dragging them back to him. "It's not Willow". He said.   
  
She laughed. "Of course I'm not Willow, you inferior mortals". Willow was changed in front of their eyes.   
  
"Go to the garden, free Willow". Angel whispered to Giles. "I'll attract her attention".   
  
Now another woman was standing in front of them. A tall, beautiful brunette. "Well, come on Buffy. Do what you came for". She sent out her hand, motioning Buffy to come. Buffy, clearly hypnotized, moved towards the woman. Angel rushed forward, grabbing her. He swung her around. "Angel..." she whispered. Giles and Xander sneaked out. Coralancus laughed. "Yes, Angel. But this is not Angel". She pointed out her finger at him. Angelus vamped out that second and grabbed Buffy.   
  
"Finally, free!" he said.   
  
"Angel..." Her eyes were wide open in horror.   
  
  
  
"Is this the frozen garden?" Xander asked as they reached an inner garden. Only in the horizon, they could see the other side of the castle. Giles blinked. "I don't know".   
  
Xander looked around at the frozen statues. "Well, it's a garden, and it's frozen..." he said.   
  
They moved further into the garden. Xander looked down at a small well. "Oh my god... there are things in it!" he called out. Giles looked too. "Fascinating..." Giles mumbled.   
"Okay... Willow... where are you?" Xander turned to walk away.  
  
  
In the palace, Buffy kicked away Angelus. Coralancus, companioned by Larius in Oz's form, watched amused. Angelus slapped Buffy and she staggered backwards. She was quick to recover, and made a roundhouse kick at him. He managed to evade and sent a blow to her face. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over. "Again! Again!" Coralancus clapped her hands.   
  
"There are people everywhere!" Xander exclaimed over to Giles. "Just keep looking..." Giles yelled back from another spot. Then he looked at the frozen trees. One of the trees was a weeping willow. They both went there. "How ironic..." said Xander. They saw Willow, but it was like watching her in a mirror covered with frost. Oz was near her.   
  
"Lets free them!" said Xander. "H-h-how?" Giles asked. Xander took off his bag, and spilled its content. Finding a stake inside he started hitting the ice. Giles looked for other things. He found a flashlight. And started hitting with the metal covered side on the ice.   
  
The frost started to shatter. After a while, that seemed like eternity, the ice broke. Willow and Oz were standing there, shivering.   
  
"NO!!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!" Coralancus shouted, watching Larius losing Oz's form and turning to his true form. Buffy and Angelus were too busy fighting to pay attention. "Forces of Darkness, go to the garden!" Coralancus chanted, lifting her hands up in the air.   
  
"Where are we?" Willow asked. Oz hugged her. Xander smiled faintly. "You'll never guess".   
  
Willow looked around. "Hell?"   
  
Xander shrugged. "Or you might".   
  
"Lets find our way out of here". Said Giles. Willow grabbed his arm. "Angel. I saw him. He's here too". She said.   
  
"Uh... Guys?" Oz interrupted.   
  
"What?" they all turned to him. He just motioned with his head to the other direction and they all turned to look.   
  
"Good heavens..." whispered Giles.   
  
The statues opened their red evil eyes, tearing their icy legs from the ground, and moving in their direction.   
  
"We gotta get outta here!" Xander called.   
  
"No, we gotta free Angel first!" Willow objected.   
  
"There's no time". Giles said. The hundreds of giant armed statues were getting closer, shaking the ice beneath them. "We gotta do it for Buffy!" Willow ran over to another place, they all ran after her.   
  
In the huge hall inside, Angelus gained the upper hand over Buffy. Holding her firmly, he slowly sank his fangs in her neck.   
  
"Finally..." Coralancus smiled. Buffy's body was getting weaker and weaker, as Angelus drained her from blood.   
  
He suddenly let her go, gasping. "AHHH..." he moaned... "No... it can't be..." Coralancus called out. Angelus was on his knees now. Buffy's body was on the floor. He crawled over to her. "I'm not done with you, my love". He said.   
  
In the garden, Angel was back in consciousness in a short while. "I have an idea..." said Oz quietly. "Do share". Xander urged him, looking fearfully at the approaching statues. "Anyone have matches?" Oz asked, pointing at the frost-cover trees.   
"I do! I do!" Xander rejoiced, opening his bag. He found matches, and even torches. They set fire in the trees. The snow was starting to melt. Angel and Giles threw torches at the statues. Soon, the fire was eating the trees. The ice began to melt. They all ran to the palace, the ice melting beneath their legs. No one even looked back. "Buffy..." Angel gasped suddenly.   
  
They walked into the hall. They saw Angelus lying on Buffy, drinking her.   
  
"NO!" Angel yelled and ran towards them. He ripped Angelus off Buffy. The others rushed to her to help her. Buffy opened her eyes slowly. She sat down. "I'm okay..." she whispered. They all turned to see two Angels fighting each other. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Coralancus was furious. Buffy stood on her feet. The wound in her neck miraculously healed and closed. She took the stake that lay on the floor and threw it at Coralancus' direction. Larius charged to defend his mistress and the pointy edge of the stake pierced him in his chest. He let out a screech of pain and vanished. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The scream echoed in the palace, making the walls shudder.   
  
Angel and Angelus stopped fighting. Coralancus started to change. She grew bigger and bigger into an enormous demon, red skinned with curves and notches. Big yellow eyes. "Oh, I see now why you rather use other people's bodies". Buffy indicated, tilting her head. Coralancus sent out her clawed hand. Angel ran and flattened Buffy on the floor, lying on top of her. "Angel..." she whispered, looking at his eyes. He looked back at her. "Later..." he whispered and they got up.   
  
"YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS PALACE ALIVE!" Coralancus screamed. She turned around, her red long tail flapped in the air, hitting on the floor causing it to shudder. Angelus grabbed Angel, holding him by his throat. "Look, lover. How I put an end to the soul-no-soul story". He said, causing Buffy to look backwards at him. "Let him go!" She hissed. Paying no attention to Coralancus. She only heard her friends' yell- "BUFFY LOOK OUT!" Coralancus held Buffy in her palm, lifting her high, to her eye level. "And here's the end to the slayers history". She said. There was a lightning striking in the room. Coralancus started to crush Buffy's body in her hand. Buffy started to gasp for air. Angelus was choking Angel in the back. Demons were all over, grabbing each person in the room. Then the room lightened.   
  
"No!" Coralancus dropped Buffy to the floor. "Ouch..." Buffy let out a moan, rubbing her aching butt. Angelus looked up, surprised. Angel freed himself and ran over to Buffy. "YOU CAN'T INTERFERE!" Coralancus was talking to an unseen persona. "What the..." Xander murmured. They all lifted their head to see stormy clouds in the ceiling, forging a tornado, or was it a vortex. "YOU CAN'T INTERFERE!!! IT'S MY KINGDOM!! MY EMPIRE!" Then the vortex was above them. They could feel the wind sucking them.   
  
  
III   
  
Buffy opened her eyes. She was in her bed. She sighed. She'd have some kind of a story to tell Giles. She really hoped it wasn't a prophecy. It was the yearnings for Angel that tore her apart. It would be better when she'll start the college. She looked over at the calendar in her bedroom.   
  
Angel drove all the way from Los Angeles to Sunnydale. He had to see Buffy. Just a glimpse look and everything would be all right. He felt weird though. A funny feeling of emptiness filled him. Like there wasn't this annoying voice in his head anymore. Something was very wrong and very different. Oh, he was still a vampire, feeling his face transforming without even having any reason to change. He stopped near his old mansion. He left the car and walked to Buffy's house, not caring that it will be daylight in a few hours. He climbed the tree. He saw her. She was awake, surprisingly. Maybe she just came back from patrol, he thought to himself. She felt him, he knew.   
  
Buffy turned around to have a better look. "Angel?" she asked, half-whispering. He landed on her roof and walked towards her.   
"Buffy".   
  
"I... I... I can't believe you're here..." she whispered.   
  
"I just...I had to... I felt something was wrong". He said, lowering his eyes. She stepped closer to him.   
  
"And I had the weirdest dream". She told him. "I blame it on the Angel-missage". She added. He looked puzzled.   
  
She smiled. "I missed you".   
  
"I missed you too but... I had this dream... where I ..." he started to remember. Buffy looked at her room. She gazed at her bag. Angel watched her spilling the content. She gazed at her shirt, covered with some yellowish stain.   
  
"Oh my god..." she whispered. "It was real..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Coralancus... we were in Thesulah..." she inhaled.   
  
Angel thought for a second. "I'm starting to remember..." he said finally.   
  
"BUFFY!" they heard a shout from the outside. Buffy slid out of the window and both she and Angel jumped to the ground.   
  
Willow and Oz were approaching, behind them Xander and Giles.   
  
"You remember too?" she asked them.   
  
"It was like the girl said!" Willow said. "I was stuck in one of my crystal balls!" Giles looked at Angel.   
  
"Angel?"   
  
He turned to look at them. "I'm glad to see you're all right". He said. Buffy snuggled into his arm.   
  
"What was the thing that monster talked with?" She asked. Giles and Angel looked at each other.   
  
"The First Good". They said together.  
  
"Wow". Willow uttered.   
  
Angel kissed Buffy's hair. "I'm think I better go back to L.A". He said.   
  
She looked up at him. "At least stay 'till tomorrow. It's going to be daylight soon". She said.   
  
"Okay..." he smiled lightly. They all turned to walk away.   
  
"So anybody wants pizza?" asked Xander.   
  
"Xander, what is it with you and pizza?" asked Willow. Buffy just put her head on Angel's chest. Feeling him was so good. They let the other walk away.   
  
"Promise me you'll visit". She said.   
  
He smiled. "I will. And you will come visit me in L.A too". She smiled and kissed him. He leaned to kiss her. The others stopped walking and turned to watch the two kissing passionately, embracing and immersed in one another, maybe not for the last time.   
  
"I think it's gonna be a long summer". Willow said, biting her slice of pizza. The others were sitting around the table eating. Except for Angel, who just looked at Buffy happily and smiled to himself.   
  
"Yeah", Buffy agreed, locking her eyes with Angel's. "The longest summer ever".   
  
  
THE END 


End file.
